The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveying, accommodating and paying out bank notes and, more particularly, is directed to an apparatus for conveying, accommodating and paying out bank notes used for automatic selling machines, automatic releasing machines, money exchanges and the like, which can deal with a plurality of different kinds of bank notes and which can recycle some of these types of bank notes as change or exchange money. Specifically, the invention is directed to improvements in small size apparatus of this type, which have a width equal to or less than 100 mm, a depth equal to or less than 250 mm and a height equal to or less than 350, so that the apparatus can be installed in game places or the like.
Recently, there have been provided automatic machines which can be used with bank notes and coins, and also with bank notes of a large monetary value. Most of these machines, however, have a complicated structure and are relatively large. Therefore, a large installation space is required, thereby limiting their use. Also, trouble and erroneous operations, such as jamming or overlap feeding of bank notes, has been increasing with such apparatus.
The present invention was created in view of these technical problems which are inherent in the prior art.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for conveying, accommodating and paying out bank notes, which solves such problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for conveying, accommodating and paying out bank notes, with an improved accuracy of operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for conveying, accommodating and paying out bank notes, that is reduced to a limit size so that it can be installed in a greater variety of areas, without substantial need of carefully selecting the place of installation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for conveying, accommodating and paying out bank notes, that is easy and inexpensive to make and use.
With the present invention, the performance and operation control property of the individual components can be improved to meet the end, the accuracy of the entire apparatus can be improved, the number of component parts can be improved to reduce the size of the entire apparatus, and the price thereof can be reduced.